Opal Omega
by ShinyShiza
Summary: A couple of kids meet two alien men on Earth, and are asked to partake in a fun-filled adventure to save the universe. Will the foursome's skills be enough to beat some of the toughest enemies ever? Find out in Opal Omega!
1. Arrival: Search for the Strong

"Are we there, General?" a green person with a rounded, octopus-like head and black spots on his head spoke to the "General", through an intercom. He was in a pod, which had by now passed 4 planets of the solar system that their targeted planet was in.

"Almost," the intercom crackled back. "Just one more planet to pass."

"Then in 2 minutes maximum, apparently!" the green man seemed satisfied, musing over whether to be relieved, or uneasy. This planet had been under the weather for an incredible amount of time. Now, Frieza's Empire never touched this blue orb, which was good news for the duo. However, one couldn't truly fathom why, as the population of the planet was weak beyond compare. This thought had been plaguing the green skinned man for a while now, especially in his dreams. The rumors told of a saiyan raised on this very planet, the one who had "killed" the deadly Frieza. But what could have trained the saiyan into the warrior he had become? How did the strange hero get such power. Rumor said he had been born with a power level of one!

The other man noticed the awkward pause across the intercom. "Don't worry. This saiyan was a nice and kind warrior. His heart is said to be virtuous. So virtuous, people say he had let Frieza have a second chance. Though, that jackass blew it. Frieza, being Frieza, attacked his opponent back, only to get unbelievably overtaken by the saiyan's counterattack! Maybe he wasn't a Super Saiyan, but he did put Frieza in his place! That is a good thing."

The assuring speech hit home. The green man sighed, knowing that a speech of the pros could purloin any doubts he had, and throw them into the void of space. "Thanks, Paare," he smiled.

"No problem, Naba... looks like we're going to land."

The ships flew straight into the atmosphere, shaking the ships quite a lot, but doing nothing.

With a crash, the twin orbs connected with the hard and stiff earth, sending clouds of debris in all directions. It appeared no person had been in sight. There wasn't even a being in sight, but a city was seen in the distance, lights on. It was dark and gray, with hints of blue and violet beginning to color in the sky. The sun was almost out of sight, and many were having dinner.

"We are on the Earth, now, General," Naba confirmed.

"I already know, and do not call me 'General' anymore. It is unnecessary," Paare replied, also exiting out of his vehicle. He was around the same height as Naba, and had purple skin, with yellow spots on his octopus-like head, and arms. No doubt his pectorals, legs, and back had similar markings.

"Yes, Gen- er, Paare," Naba corrected himself, which was met by a rolling of eyes. Naba merely sweatdropped, sheepishly, looking away.

"Anyway, we should be looking for potential among the ranks of humans, as we need to develop a new, fresh team." Paare put on his scouter.

Putting on his scouter as well, the green octopus man looked at his partner curiously. The horn under his skull had been shown, still overshadowed by Naba's large cranium. "Why, might I ask, are we searching for a full team?"

"It is simply for more balance and support. Besides, one of these citizens would be a good sign of potential if they had acquired a higher power level than the average human adult's. That is... 5 to 6 PL each? Wow, what a puny average."

"Then there must be a decent power close by." Naba hovered upward, beginning to scan for powers above fifty. From the ground, Paare scanned for powers facing the opposite direction.

"Ah... there is a power... 130! And another one of 70 beside it!" Naba excitedly grinned, as Paare turned around to confirm. "Just in that city in the distance. It doesn't seem too inaccessible. We should reach it in seven minutes flat!"

Paare didn't reply, despite his urge to amaze Naba with the truth: that he had the ability to land in the city within a fraction of the estimated time Naba interpreted. But he might consult the dedicated friend about that issue later. Now was the time for action.

Within a few minutes, the duo landed in East city. The bustling people and mountainous towers gave Paare a relieved feeling. Earth was still alive and well.

"The power levels are very close... just across this road, twenty degrees to the south." Paare followed the scouter's coordinates with Naba, stopping when he realized who the scouters were pointing to.

People began noticing the strange men in the city's boundaries. A crowd surrounded them, and Naba scanned for the targets. As if on cue, a small, bald boy and a kid with green hair squeezed through the bewildered crowd, trying to pinpoint the sound of the commotion.

"Hey, Rik," the younger one asked the bald kid. "Who're the purple and green guys?"

"I've never seen these men before," Rik replied, raising an eyebrow in silent contemplation. "Maybe we should leave... C'mon Kray!"

"Why, Rik?" Kray asked innocently, then added "I wanna say hi!"

"Kray... jeez, why do I always get pulled into these things?" Rik asked himself.

"Hey, kid," the green man greeted. The purple man merely nodded in confirmation.

"See, they're not mean!" Kray called out to Rik.

Rik began sweating a little, but managed to walk beside Kray. However, the bald kid looked away, as he still wasn't sure if these people were malign or not.

Paare cut to the chase. "How would you kids like to fight on a team with us?" Rik looked shocked. Kray, besides his surprise, was more excited. None of the people on Earth truly knew what these four would contribute, with the endangerment of the beautiful sphere. It was going to be the biggest fight Earth would have since a long time, and these kids would be the most vital part of it.

**Hi guys! I never have a comment on the bottom like this, so I'm pretty new. Anyways, Rik and Kray are my OC's, as well as Naba and Paare. They appeared in other fics by my request, so ****don't flame! Just wanted to get that across. Thank you, and see you next time!**


	2. The Training Grounds

"This is where we'll start off," Paare calmly pointed to a barren scape, mottled with blue grass and trees. A few pterodactyls were flying, but off in the distance. Other lifeforms could be seen, mere specks in the foreign terrain. As for the insects, there were several colonies of all sorts of crawlers: Flies, ants, centipedes, bees, and dragonflies. Couldn't be Dragonball without dragonflies, dragons, and/or Dragonballs, could it?

"Looks hard..." Rik frowned, wondering how somewhere this sparse could be good for anything.

"This is training session Number One: The Survival Test! See if the both of you can survive a month in this place. If you can, you will enter Phase Two. We will be watching from one of the pillars," Paare explained, pointing to three pillars in the distance, "over in this direction."

"Cool! Rik an' I are on it!" Kray cried in joy. His determination was vastly contrasted by Rik's wariness. He was unwilling to live in the rough. It was the furthest from his mind, actually.

Paare seemed pleased with Kray, and smirked at the cowardly Rik. "Let's hope you kids don't feel uneasy, for this biometric landscape is quite dangerous for low leveled pushovers." This snapped Rik out of his fear of the first test.

"I AM NOT A PUSHOVER!" Rik shouted in infuriation, thrusting his leg into Paare's gut, which merely drew out a laugh from the purple man. Paare then shoved the bald boy to the ground, swiftly pinning the helpless child under his knee. Rik felt the air slowly push its way out of his lung, as Paare smirked over him. Rik was still enraged, and soon threw off Paare, much to both of their surprise. Then, Rik somersaulted, landing on his left foot. He began to charge energy quickly, as Naba looked on with his scouter. The numbers beeped.

"145... 160... 175... 190... 205... 220..." Naba relayed the numbers on his scouter, much to his and Paare's surprise. "... 295!"

"What?! That's the kid's power?!"

"That's what it says!" Naba answered in honesty. "I can't believe it, either!"

Rik wasn't caring. He would show that purple freak! He wasn't a pushover! Not in the least! Veins were popping out of his skull, all the energy seething through his hands now. Rik gritted his teeth from the strain. "I SAID I'M NOT A PUSHOVER! TAKE THIS!" All Rik's energy drained from his body, as the white aura came from his forward facing palms, erupting forcefully. The unfocused ki wave washed over Paare and Naba, uplifting soil rapidly, with dirt billowing in all directions.

"Huck, Huck!" Kray was hacking and wheezing, the smoke entering his lungs little by little. How did Rik do that? The disoriented Rik began to drip with sweat. His arms were sore from the overpowered ki flow from within him. It was the strongest he had ever felt in his life. The green guy said "295." That seemed like a high number.

"Well done," Paare's voice acknowledged Rik, hands slowly clapping. The dust had settled and cleared, showing neither of the aliens harmed, other than some holes in the clothing here and there. More specifically, Paare's clothes. Kray and Rik stared at the seemingly invincible violet "juggernaut", and Paare smiled politely back at them.

"I-I-I can't believe it...! T-that was m-my a-all..." Rik stammered with a mix of exhaustion and skepticism. Sweat continued to drip off his chin. He dropped on his left knee.

"I'm sorry," Paare replied. "I should have told you both my own power." The kids stole unnerved glances, then resumed staring at the strangers with invincibility. "My power is... over 9k!" Rik stood in one spot, dumbstruck. Kray didn't know what "9k" was.

"OVER 9000?!" Rik cried out. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"And Naba, right here, is only 2k. However, we are just a fraction of what the tyrant Frieza had in power. His weakest form was an estimated 530k...!"

"WHAT?!" Rik and Kray shouted in terror, startling a lizard, which scurried away.

"W-who was this Frieza guy...?" Rik stammered, shuddering.

"Okay, since he died, I'll tell you the story of how our planet was seized, and how Frieza controlled most of the Galaxy. This was shared with his family; mostly his brother, Cooler, and father, Kold... It was a time of terror and despair for many. Earth barely survived such a fate, as a saiyan infant sent to destroy the Earth's inhabitants injured his head, and became another "human". He still lives here, by the name of... 'Goku'!"

The kids' reaction to this caught the adults completely off guard. The four sat in silence, as Rik and Kray tried to process the news. Did they just say "Goku"? Their martial arts idol? The monkey warrior?

"COOL!" Kray finally screamed.

"It all makes sense!" Rik was amused. He now knew why Goku had a tail in the videos. And why he could pass Roshi and Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan in the latest video they had seen: The 23rd Martial Arts Tournament. He wondered what happened in the last Tournament? Did Goku win?

"But now, about Frieza..." Paare continued. "He killed many innocents, and made others kill innocents as well. Many didn't follow him, and died. Many became powerful to maybe match him... and they were killed as well. Anyone who followed him was doing so out of terror. There was no equal to the tyrant, aside from his family. The day Goku was sent to Earth, the saiyans' home world was destroyed, along with most of their race. Only a few survivors remained: Goku, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Turles survived. A father and son survived: Paragus and Broly as well. However, only Goku was able to subdue Frieza, as he was the strongest one on the Planet Namek at the time. I'm not sure what happened to Cooler and King Kold... Goku must have killed them. Frieza was dealt with, so I suppose we have nothing to fear... However, he did have more power than 530k... as he could transform three times altogether... Goku must have surpassed him...

"WHAT?!" Rik yelped, and his ass was kicked by Naba.

"Shut up! Do you ever stay quiet?!" he scolded.

Kray was already into the whole ordeal with how much power one could have. His eyes sparked with awe and amazement. But most of all, he wanted to become stronger with a burning passion.

"WE HAVE TO DO THE SURVIVAL TEST! WE HAVE TO GET TOUGHER!" Kray cried, and got a soft kick in his own ass.

"They always are less cruel to the little ones..." Rik muttered woefully, getting a sweatdrop when Naba readied his foot to rack him. NOT THE NUTS!

Kray giggled at Rik's expression. It was always funny, that "Oh Dear Lord, I'm Gonna Get Owned" face.

Naba halted when Paare gave his comrade a dirty look. The green fighter just put his foot down, and turned away defiantly.

"Now, I would like the full experience to increase the both of your powers significantly. And for the both of you to survive, of course." Paare smiled genuinely. Not a smirk or grin, but a true smile. Naba was a little surprised, but because it wasn't often to see Paare smile. Not since the former general fought that one enemy... one of Frieza's soldiers: Cui...

"YES SIR!" The small duo saluted, and they ran off to train, the sun high in the sky.


	3. The Phases Pass!

"To your left!" Kray cried over to Rik, as a tail came for the bald 9 year old.

"Force Saw!" Rik shouted, his right hand straightening out, and energy pouring through it. It was violet with yellow around the edges. With a sickening squelching sound, the scaled appendage was cleaved clean off. The dinosaur roared in fury.

"Grab the meat and RUN!" Rik called to his green-haired best friend. The reptile saw only red as it pursued both boys. The two children ran as fast as possible, and simply scaled a tall, stone pillar. The beast then crashed into the pillar, head-first. The stone structure split in half, and the two boys leaped off their respectable side, each charging a classically posed attack.

"KA-"

The lizard was dizzy from the head injury it caused itself.

"-ME-"

The dino noticed the two shadows looming from above.

"-HA-"

Turning to face Rik and Kray, the dinosaur growled deeply.

"-ME-"

Blue energy spheres reverberated in the children's hands. The enraged dinosaur roared. The two overseeing alien men checked their scouters. The two boys became enveloped in blue aura.

"-HAAAAAAAAA!" Two blue beams collided with one another, and fused into a much larger one. The aforementioned beam crashed into the overly sized lizard, crippling it instantly.

"Ah," Paare smiled. "That's more like it!" his scouter beeped to life with the kids' new power levels. Naba's beeped beside the purple man.

"Well, not too shabby! Rik reached a power of 333 without that special attack." Naba chuckled at mere children's progress in a wasteland. "And that Kray kid hit 330 under the same conditions. And this is only month one!"

"We should stop here. They have already exceeded our expectations of what they were to reach by month six. They deserve to move on to Phase Two."

"Alright, then," Naba agreed, standing up straight, then pushing off the northern pillar. Paare stood, flying off the western pillar.

The duo of Rik and Kray were currently laughing and eating the BBQ reptile tail they cut fresh.

"Haha! We did it! And my Force Saw just cut through the tail like butter!" Rik was beaming. If he were any more proud, he might have patted himself on the back.

"Our Kamehameha was the best! That lizard didn't stand a chance! We ROCK!" Kray pumped his fist up in the air, a grin spreading from ear to ear (quite literally), and he stuffed a mouthful of tail meat in his mouth.

"Yeah! So after this, do we spar? Or do we rest, then spar?" Rik asked his little buddy.

Before Kray could answer, a familiar voice cut in: "You move to Phase Two, that's what!" The boys turned their heads to search for the source, and then Paare seemed to instantly appear between them. The violet man somehow had the tail in his right hand. Facing Kray, he then said: "The two of you exceeded our goals. Let us see how far your new power takes you." Paare then threw the tail, and blasted it to oblivion, grinning.

The kids, Kray especially, were definitely NOT pleased with Paare at all. "THAT was OUR FOOD!" Kray screamed in fury. Rik looked at Paare. VERY cross!

"Alright," he said, "Let's see how you like getting pummeled!"

In a flash, the bald fighter phased behind Paare, then punched with all his might... at thin air!

"Hmph?" Paare seemed disappointed. The irked Rik a bit more. He fired a ki blast at the one who destroyed their lunch, and it hit an afterimage. Rik instinctively flipped to kick with his right foot, and it hit a purple forearm. "Nice kick, kid."

Paare vanished once again, but this time was attacked by Kray, in his fury for not getting the chance to eat lunch fully. Every limb went in every direction: Punches, kicks, and chops were sent everywhere where Kray saw Paare. However, none hit their designated target, as Paare nimbly evaded all the mindless attacks that the greenhorn was forcing into the air and ground.

"I've had enough of this... time to end it..." Paare dodged a sloppy punch from an exhausted Kray, then grabbed the boy by green hair, holding him up. Kray was flailing around, whining in pain. "You should just forget about joining if you can't show us your true power. GOODBYE!" In a fraction of a second, Paare threw Kray, the kid yelling as he was sailing to a mountain.

"KRAY!" Rik shouted, panicking, then cowering a bit, stepping back.

_Come on, kid... I know you have that power... unleash it!_ Paare thought, his face brightening up when his scouter detected a significant power increase. "400... 500... 550... 600... 630... 649... 691!" The scouter registered the power level, then increased again. "740... 990... 1004!"

"Kray?!" Rik called again, this time out of surprise. The boy watched his best friend suddenly glow orange, then his hair stand up, also glowing orange. Kray's eyes hardened, becoming angry and cold. Then a bright beam shot from the energy that had built up in his tiny body, and plowed through the mountain, carving a path into the rock. And the newly powered Kray stopped mid air.

"What the HELL?!" Naba was astonished. Rik was more so, though.

"Huh... huh... huh...?" He was speechless.

"There..." Paare went over to the spot where Kray hovered, halfway through the mountainside. The alien was grinning. "You have passed, kiddo!"

Kray blinked once, looking back at Paare's smile impassively. Then his hair reverted to green, and he smiled weakly, passing out in Paare's arms. _Great kid..._

**So this was Chapter three! Hope you liked! Now, here's the power levels!**

** Rik (Start): 130**

** Kray (Start): 70**

** Rik (Mad): 295**

** Paare: 9142**

** Naba: 2241**

** Rik (Training): 333**

** Kray (Training): 330**

** Dinosaur: 67**

** Kray (Force Saw): 390**

** Dinosaur (Mad): 78**

** Rik (Kamehameha): 444**

** Kray (Kamehameha): 440**

** Kray (Mad): 390**

** Kray (Tranformation): 691**

** Kray (Sudden Burst of Power): 1004**

** Alright, see ya!**


	4. From the Void of Space

Torberik Base

–

2 years ago

…...

POV: Opalius

"Get him!" the guards shouted, as I blasted a hole through another automatic door. I was easily faster than the petty "officers", but the admins and the leader were another story.

As I passed the orphanage room, I felt awful, so I turned back... and blasted it open. When I rushed in, I truly realized why I felt this way: Many children were in the room, two dozen or so, ranging from ages within infancy to ages of four or five. If these children were to stay, they would be cold and heartless, just like the soldiers and admins. But the worst would be that the children would have to take orders from... _him_!

So I used my incredible telekinetic power to grab the kids and go! Unfortunately, I could hear the tenacious dirtbags had called all the admins... I just had to take the largest ship, and I'd be on my way... but would they expect that move? I made a beeline to the ship, and luckily, the soldiers were all incompetently senile: There was absolutely no signs of life on the craft.

I quickly redoubled my speed, and boarded it, though making sure every child was on board. As I was satisfied, I closed the hatch, and dashed to the control room, then started the ship with ease. I could hear the soldiers yelling, then that damn admin, Wern, firing his ki gun at the ship's backside. _What a dumbass..._ I thought to myself. He wouldn't know how to destroy a smart fighter one tenth of his power! But for safety, I activated the ki shield, and one of Wern's shots went awry, and blasted the ceiling. Or so I thought.

"You incompetent _dumbass_!" the voice was undeniable. Tobarsinal, the leading asshole! I suppose he was just hit with the deflected ki blast; or rather, just evaded or deflected it away. Now, the ship was entering the upper atmosphere, and in a fraction of a second, left the planet Tobarath's orbit. I just hoped it would be for good this time.

I wiped my pearly white brow, then left the ship for autopilot. I carried the children to the sleeping quarters, which was when I truly found out how large the ship actually was. The bedroom was large enough for all the children and him, plus about 20 more. The carpet was as white as my own skin, and the walls were lined with a steely blue wallpaper. The room was in the shape of a semicircle, and had a few windows that were covered in drapes, colored a charming scarlet, on the walls. An opening on the left side of the bedroom was the bathroom. The door was lined in a shiny golden metal, but it was probably pyrite. Last time I checked, the entire Force didn't have any remote access to actual gold. The one planet that had a large quantity of gold, at least very close to the territory annexed by the Force, was Earth. Apparently, the Earth was home to fighters that were few in numbers, but had immeasurable power. Or so it was said. For the most part, no one had ever been there, mainly through fear of being slaughtered. Otherwise, it was pretty backwater for a planet... space travel wasn't even advanced there.

Putting my thoughts aside, I took one child into each of the room's beds. It appeared that I was lucky: there was a count of 11 infant children and 4 children at age three, and the craft was kid friendly, with 20 of the 50 beds being designed for kids. Also, there was an automatic changing station... solar powered. Thank god I wouldn't have to put up with any unneeded_ shit_...

I tucked in every child into a bed, and went into the bathroom. What met me there was a pristinely white tiled floor, beige wallpaper, a shiny pale marble sink and shower combo; a pyrite shower head, faucet, and knobs; and a mirror cabinet, 5 porcelain toilets and 5 urinals, as well as the blue plastic shower curtain. I looked in the mirror, to see my face again. I was pale, red spots on my octopus-like head, sweat beads forming around my bare chest. My chest still had those same old red speckles, and my shoulders as well. My reflection's lips were curled into a proud smile, and I couldn't blame him. He was the twin of someone who just went against all odds, saved over two dozen children from a life of crime, and was now free to do anything he wanted!

I wiped my brow again, and opened the cabinet behind the mirror. In it lay some weird pills. Curious, I took it out, examining the label.

"Power Pills: Eat when exhausted or near death, and you will be restored. Use only when injured... If at full health, one may overload and kill themselves. Thank you for purchasing a product of Derek Earthen Industries!" I read aloud, quietly, the last part catching my fancy. Was this from Earth? If so, and not a scam, how the hell did it get into any of the Force's possession?

I set it down, closing the mirror/ cabinet. What else did this ship hold?

I left the bathroom, turned right, and exited the bedroom. Making my way down the corridor, the lights dim, I stumbled upon another door. Pressing the button, I entered it, pleasantly surprised at what I saw. It was a gravity room, with a gravity generator in the center. It was actually quite spacious, too. At the corner was a healing tank, protected by a continuous ki deflection shield. Impressed, I turned the gravity machine on, getting a mechanical voice from inside the machine focused to a speaker on the top:

BGR12003 on. Gravity MAX: 50G; Gravity MIN: 0.5G. Resuming Gravity 40G... Confirm?

I was hesitant, but knew I could take this level. "Confirm!"

Initializing gravity to 40G... wait a moment...

I felt pressure on my body, and soon I was crouching under the increased gravity, but I toughed it out, and forced my lead body up to an almost straightened stance. I took a step, and was training in a matter of minutes.

"_Ho_ boy! I can't take anymore of this! I have to get to _bed_..." I said, as I had trained for about five hours in 40G. I turned off the gravity generator, and turned left, out of the entrance. As the door shut, I walked over to the bedroom and kept the light off, as I found an unoccupied bed with an indigo comforter, and fell asleep quickly.

I awoke to a hint of a humming sound. I was still sore from that night, but I got out of bed anyways. I'm not a wuss.

I went down the corridor, now properly lit, and then followed the sound intently. It lead me back to the training room, where I heard sounds other than the apparent gravity engine. To me, it seemed that it was a child's voice. A child is training in the gravity room? I thought to myself, finding it a bit outlandish. Regardless, I went inside, coming to a shock when I saw one of the children I'd saved: in the chamber... under 5G! This was my first good look at the kid, or any of the kids for that matter. He had pale, aqua green skin, with rounded ears and a head of silky, short, jade hair. When he felt the fluctuation of gravity, he turned to face me, and I could see his face clearly: The same green eyebrows, rounded, innocent blue eyes, a small, curious mouth, and a small nose. He wore a blue, long sleeved shirt, with a brown vest. A teal belt with a buckle held up baggy, mahogany pants well. The pants' legs were tucked into navy blue boots. The boots themselves had a white stripe with some hemming down it, that appeared to have elastic properties. The child himself was probably no more than five, but had the guts to train in 5G? That had to be the weirdest little boy I ever laid eyes on. I walked over to him and nodded in his direction.

"Impressive. Your training in 5G, I see." The boy looked at me curiously, as if I said something stupid, but he was just confused.

"So. I saw you train at 40G! I'm not doing anything impressive," the boy spoke, which surprised me.

"You saw me last night?"

"Yeah, because I was curious how you got so strong to take all of us."

"Oh," I was at a loss for words for a moment, but then continued. "I was actually just scoping the place for myself. I took this ship from the Force. Apparently, they're trying for universal conquest, so I put a wrench in their plans. I was just saving you all from them. If you failed them, they would either torture or kill you. I did not want that to ever happen to you, or any of the others in the bedroom."

"Wow, that's why they stole us orphans from better orphanages across the galaxy! Those jerks!I'll beat them all for trying a stunt like that!" the boy growled, his eyes becoming angular and mouth twisted into an angry snarl.

"I appreciate the effort, but I need to know your name, before we go on."

"My name's Krabi!"

"Whys that?"

"Our kind names themselves after shellfish an' stuff. What's yours?"

"Opalius."

"Why are you called that?"

"I guess it was because of my unique skin color."

"Opaleeus... Opaaleeus..."

"If it's too hard, just call me Opal."

"That's easier! Thanks, Mr. Opal!"

Present Day

Earth

…...

POV: 3rd Person

"Kray, to your left!" Rik cried.

"Gotcha!" Kray kicked Naba in the jaw sending him a few feet, before flipping twice and stopping in an all fours position, still airborne. Kray closed the gap quickly, punching Naba hard, with which Naba rolled with. The green man vanished, then appeared in front of Rik, kicking the bald boy in the gut, rising up, then ax handling him. Rik was shaken, but he took advantage of Naba's close proximity to him by using a Solar Flare.

"Gah!"

Rik then barraged Naba in all his weakpoints, giving the alien a real beating. The youth then finished with a full power Kamehameha, only for Naba's Energy Field to dispel the full effect.

By now, the boys' clothes were in rags, and they were worn, but both had obtained an abnormal increase in strength and skill.

Naba had also grown to an upper level of power, but, just as high a conscience.

"That's enough for today," Paare nodded.

"Okay, Mr. Paare!" The boys nodded back. They were about to rest when the foursome felt a power, no, a cluster of powers, headed for the Earth. They were weak, for the most part, except for two of them. They appeared to be as strong as Naba or Paare.

"Who's this?" Naba asked to the sky.

"I don't know..." Paare frowned at the expanse of blue, scared for the first time in 4 years.

**Hey, guys! Here are the power levels!**

** Rik: 505**

** Kray: 455**

** Paare: 9998**

** Naba: 4011**

** Rik (Kamehameha): 800**

** Opalius: 3045**

** Opalius (Trained): 6013**

** Krabi: 713**

** Other orphans: 1-78**

** Can you guess or see any connections? If so, you may PM me! Thanks for reading! And Naba, Paare, and Opal are all from Appule's race!**


	5. FTVOS Part 2

Two years ago

Stolen Ship

…...

POV: Opalius

Krabi rushed me in 7G, swiftly sliding to avoid my countering punch. I then used some ki blasts to force him into a corner. As he was pinned between a superior opponent and the wall, I thought it would run smoothly. That it would be a simple victory, like every other time. Boy, was I wrong...

POV: Krabi

Mr. Opal was trying to train me again. As usual, he was winning. Again. This time, I rushed Mr. Opal as fast as I could, but saw that he was going to counter me, and I slid to avoid a punch._ Dang it!_ I thought to myself, as ki blasts separated us.

Then I felt a weird spark in my right arm. Then it spread, and I was tingling all over. What was weirder was that everything was red, and not just Mr. Opal's spots. As I was trying to figure out what was wrong, my body felt stronger, and faster. Then everything went black.

POV: 3rd Person

Opalius looked on in surprise, as Krabi's body began to bulk up slightly, and his silky, green hair turn spiked, ragged, and orange. The boy had a blank expression, and then vanished. Opalius dodged the speedy fist just barely, kicking Krabi into the wall. Krabi, however, leaped back up, throwing aimless punches and kicks at the pale man. Opalius could barely block each hit, but still received minimal damage. Realizing how unstable the boy was, Opalius knocked Krabi out.

Two months later...

POV: Krabi

I woke up with a start. Looking around, I recognized the scenery: Green grass. Blue sky. Pretty bluebirds. Wait... bluebirds? Yeah, they were blue, but I never seen any before. I never seen this place before, either. But why do I feel like I know this place. A voice of a kid around my age calls me.

"C'mon, Kray, we're almost there!"

"Coming!" I call out. What is happening? I don't know this bald kid! And why do I sound so young? Like, three years old?

I start running to the bald kid, unable to control my legs. "Wik, sow down!" The bald kid cooperates, slowing his pace, and grabbing my hand. We ran in a haste. Why were we running? I still couldn't move on my own.

Suddenly, a rogue, bulked man appears in front of us. He is wearing poofy, beige pants with red boots, and had an unsettling look in his eye. His skin was blue, and he was bald with no eyebrows. His eyes were red, and his ears pointed...

I woke up, startled. Was this time for real? I looked around, and pinched myself.

"OW!" Nope. I'm not dreaming.

All of the kids were asleep, but my cry out in pain woke one of them up. He was a small kid, about three or four, that was yellow skinned, orange haired, and had jointed arms and legs, like a bug. His eyes were rounded, with blue irises, and he had small horns on the side of his head. He also had antenna, which were short, and a small, thin mouth. Small, vestigial mandibles sprouted out on either side of the mouth, and he had five fingers on each hand, but two clawed toes on each foot. He had thin arms, and his clothes seemed to be but a cloak; a blueish undershirt and thin, white socks were overshadowed by tall, black boots; puffy, pale shorts; and the white cloak that covered ninety percent of his other clothes. Not to mention he was extremely thin and wimpy. That "scouter" thing Mr. Opal used said this kid had only a power level of one.

Oh, wait... Mr. Opal! I had been fighting him. And... then what? The seeing red, the blacking out, and the power. Was the dream connected, too?

"Morning..." The boy mumbled, wiping the sleep from his left eye.

"It's morning?" I asked.

"Yup. My kind can sense when it's morning, and wake up when it is," he replied.

"Cool."

Mr. Opal walked into the room, done training for the day. He was shirtless, with only tartan boxers on, and a sky blue towel draped over his shoulders. He was the sweatiest I've ever seen him. He saw us staring at his "casual" side, and gaped at us. Then he took off for the training room again, probably for his spandex. I could tell he was blushing all the way back. I doubt he could have sweat more, though. I sweatdropped, and the other boy turned to me, asking, "How come Mr. Opal was only wearing his undergarments?" I turned to face him, tempted to facepalm.

"He was hot from training hard, I guess."

"What was that liquid covering him?"

"Sweat."

"What's sweat?"

Before I could retort at this kid's utter stupidity, Mr. Opal reentered the room, fully clothed in his spandex and gloves. His boots were also on his feet. "It's many different people's way of cooling their bodies off. In another term, perspiration," our teacher said.

"Oh! I have heard of perspiration! I am guessing 'sweat' is slang?" The kid realized, marveling over something that stupid. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, sure, Dasirek. Why not?" Dasirek smiled, before realizing he said something stupid. His face then turned into an embarrassed, sheepish grin.

"Well, here's both of your power levels..." Mr. Opal pulled out his scouter, reading it out to us. "Krabi: 1020... Dasirek: 230... Nice work, you two!"

"What about us?" a medianly sized namekian boy asked. He was followed by a small kid with tan skin and a tail, as well as a shorter namekian child.

"Okay..." Mr. Opal looked at the shorter namekian. "Tashik: 123... Shugeran: 1220..." He turned to the monkey kid. "Bukin: 930... You all have improved!"

I couldn't believe my ears. 1220?! 930?! How did anyone get stronger than me?! Or close, for that matter?

Present Day

Opalius's Ship

…...

POV: Opalius

"Alright, then," I smiled, as we landed on Earth. "Let's see... closest powers are... 505, 455, 4011, and 9998... this should be fun!"

"But they're so low, Mr. Opal... they're boring!" Krabi complained.

"Not the higher two!" Shugeran grinned. "They are tough! I like that!" Shugeran had grown to a full grown namekian in the brief time I had known him. How things like that happen, I may never know.

"Even the weaker one's I can't fight..." Tashik lamented. He barely grew at all, but instead seemed to harbor budding magic powers.

"I'm gonna punch those wimps!" Bukin roared. He grew a few inches, indeed, but his muscle build was a bit more impressive. The saiyan, as I now figured out what he was, wore a mimic of my own spandex, basically, but with an added headband. His black hair was a bit long, draping around his ears, and dropping to his upper back. It was a bit ragged, but wasn't gravity defying, like I heard most saiyans having. Shugeran only got tall and muscular. And maybe a more angular face. Krabi grew a few inches, but didn't change his clothes to fit him, because it still fit, anyways. His face was a bit more stern than before, but he still was quite innocent.

"I can't fight them, either, Tashik. I'm sad, too..." Dasirek followed Tashik's footsteps in lamenting. He grew to a much larger size, his mandibles developing a bit more. His lips turned ivory, and thickened. His underwear was changed to a larger size, but his cloak was draped to only his knees, not changed in the least. His horns grew a bit, but not by much. His antenna now matched a namekian's in length, his eyes seemed more mature, but his muscle mass didn't change at all. Literally. But he did nearly triple in overall power, despite the absence of physical evidence.

The door opened wide, and we all stepped out.

POV:Rik

"Those are some big powers..." I shuddered, but Kray was unaffected.

"I wanna fight em'!" Kray cried in excitement. Why couldn't he be a normal kid...

Master Naba and Master Paare were nervous. Never a good sign.

Master Paare tensed, his power probably raising. Master Naba's scouter beeped, then stopped. "O-one is over 5k... Another around 3k..._ shit_..." Master Naba whispered the last word to escape innocent ears.

"So, now w-what?" My voice cracked.

"Unfortunately, we wait..." Master Paare replied. I swallowed hard. Not just that... I wanted to cry!

As my worst fears became reality, the door swung open on that beached whale of a spacecraft. This was just perfect...

POV: 3rd Person

Many aliens came out of the gigantic ship, almost all of them were different, but all were fairly strong. The four people outside were prepared for the worst.

"So these are the powers you detected?" a small, yellow kid asked an overshadowed alien.

"Yes."

The alien stepped out, with a small green haired boy.

The four people training gasped.

The green haired boy gasped at the other look alike.

"WHAAAAAT?!" they yelled in disbelief.

**Here are the power levels:**

** Opalius: 7800**

** Opalius ("Casual" Incident): 13,890**

** Krabi: 890**

** Krabi (Mad): 2090**

** Dasirek: 1**

** Dasirek (Trained): 230**

** Krabi (Trained): 1020**

** Tashik: 123**

** Tashik (Two year gap): 315**

** Dasirek (TYG): 645**

** Shugeran: 1220**

** Shugeran (TYG): 5100**

** Krabi (TYG): 3235**

** Bukin: 930**

** Bukin (TYG): 2546**

** Opalius (TYG): Surprise!**

** The others: The same, duh!**

** Kray (Past): 20**

** Rik (Past): 27**

** Blue guy(Past): ?**


	6. The Students Clash: Opal vs Paare

"Kray, Rik, run..." Paare whispered to the boys, who were still staring at the boy doppleganger.

"'Kay! C'mon Kray, let's go...!" Rik whispered to Kray.

"Crap... We are screwed beyond our years of freedom..." Naba whispered as well, gritting his teeth, and sliding into a defensive fighting stance. Paare parted his legs slightly, pulling his arms back and clenching his hands into fists. His elbows were bent, touching his hips. Both were nervously sweating.

Opalius, on the other hand, was also sweating, due to similar reasons. _What are Frieza goons doing on Earth? Did they finally conquer this place? No... They couldn't have. Basically all the population of Earth is alive still. But what are they __**doing**__ here, then?_

"So, should we kill them?" Bukin asked, a fake moon charging in his hand.

"Well, try to subdue them, but don't kill anyone," Opalius said, regaining his composure slightly.

"Alright, Oozaru!" Bukin cried playfully, throwing the ball in the air, doing the chant, and forming the pseudo moon. He looked at it, and slowly began to grow in size and power.

"Shit! He has a saiyan with him?!" Naba cursed. Paare was sweating worse now, but figured what he had to do.

"HAAAAAAHH!" Paare yelled, firing a ki attack at the moon. The attack was deflected, however, by the green haired kid.

"Krabi, nice work! Bukin, knock them out!" Opalius shouted, for Paare and Naba to hear well. Bukin the Oozaru charged at the two men, still with his spandex, with Naba and Paare scattering.

"Take this, swine!" Bukin roared, slapping Naba with his thick, long tail. Paare tried to cut the tail off, but Bukin dodged with incredible agility. The ape kicked Paare into a mountain, knocking him out instantly. As Kray and Rik looked on in horror, Naba was slapped with Bukin's tail again, this time knocking him out entirely.

"Hm?" Opalius looked at his scouter numbers. They were increasing rapidly behind a boulder. "What in the world?"

"No. Don't do it, Kray! Don't be a 'hero', man... they told us to run. We won't even win, anyways!" Rik muttered, shuddering at the thought of such power. Kray was trembling with seething rage. He was struggling to abide by Rik's directions, but was still losing control of his anger. Despite Rik's cautious attempts at calming Kray, the young boy began to glow, his hair rising and falling, fluctuating green to orange, and back again. Rik swallowed hard, knowing it was too late now.

"HRRYYAAAAAAAAHHH! Leave Master Naba and Master Paare ALONE!" Kray screamed in blinded fury. He broke through the boulder, rushing at the Oozaru at an incredible pace, and smashing his head into the furry gut.

"AAARRGH!" Bukin roared in pain at the sheer impact, and Rik, who followed Kray silently, began charging up a Kamehameha.

"Ka... Me... Ha...Me... HAAAA!" Krabi saw this, and tried to intercept it, but it was too late: The fake moon had been vaporised.

"Huh?!" Bukin was still for a moment, then began to shrink. Meanwhile, Kray was still hammering on Bukin, unaware that Shugeran snuck up behind him. But Rik knew.

"HAAAH! Force... SAAAAAW!" Rik thought Shugeran would pull away his attack, but was shocked at what happened instead.

The arms were cleaved off, flying up in the air, and landing with a thud to the ground. Purple blood spewed everywhere, and Rik was about to cry. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"I-i c-cut a... a man's arms off... I-i I'm n-not ready f-for... r-ready t-t-to..." Rik stammered, tears welling up. He never wanted to cut the green man's arms off. He was trying to save Kray's life. But now he was blubbering like a baby, because he couldn't believe Shugeran would have done anything to deserve the quick and painful lackof arms. "I-I CAN'T TAKE IT!" But soon, the blood sprayed in Rik's face, and on his clothes. His wails grew louder. "GET IT OFF ME! I NEVER WANTED TO CLEAVE ARMS OFF! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Tears were pouring down Rik's lost face. He lost all sentient awareness, bawling with denial and regret. He didn't even see the namekian regrow both arms, and knock Kray cold, or have any time to react as Shugeran knocked him cold, either.

"Dang, that kid sure wailed a lot... What a wimp!" Shugeran groaned, carrying Rik and Kray in either of his newly grown arms.

"He thought they didn't grow back, Shugeran," Opalius replied. He was carrying Naba over his right shoulder. "Plus he probably had never been in a real fight before. So he was incredibly frightened and sickened like we might not ever believe."

"I can't regenerate, Shugeran," Krabi was carrying Paare over his left shoulder, but due to his size, Paare covered most of Krabi's body, and dangled to the floor, dragging his boots.

"Fine, but he was too loud for my ears to handle!" Shugeran retorted. Dasirek and Tashik were carrying Bukin's unconscious body together, one end in each of their tiny hands.

"You two heal Bukin at once, then heal the two children's wounds as well. Krabi, lay that guy in a bed, as I lay this one in another. Then, I will probe their subconscious for some vital info," Opalius ordered, the children following their commander instantly. "Now move, kids. Move along." Many other orphans had turned their heads in the hall, curiosity striking them, but retreated to their places they had been at. Six orphans were napping still, and those that came from the bedroom prior to the landing returned there for more rest. A couple were also in the kitchen wing, hungry mouths patiently awaiting lunch.

Dasirek placed Kray on an empty bed, and Tashik healed him completely. Then the twosome repeated it for Rik, placing him on a bed beside Kray's. Shugeran watched from the doorway, a small sneer passing across his face, but vanishing quickly when the two whelps ran out the door. The prematurely adult namekian then walked over to the bed of Rik's, pointing a finger at the 9 year old. And a finger beam flashed from his index finger's tip, enveloping Rik's body. Suddenly, his rags were mended instantly, but became an entirely new outfit: a mahogany colored spandex with (Big surprise!) white boots and gloves. He went to Kray's bed next, repeating actions to mend his rags, replacing them with an orange spandex with matching white gloves and boots. A bit redundant, I see...

He left shortly after. Opalius stepped in as well, making a beeline for the two boys first. "Let's see what the kids have in their memories, shall we?" He muttered to no one in particular. He placed a hand on both of their heads simultaneously. Reaching into their mind's eye, Opalius was utterly shocked at the children's conflicted past...

"Alright, so your the pests that the doctor wanted me to kill. I don't know why a couple of creations would betray someone as grand as Dr. Gero."

"He didn't create us! We were STOLEN!" The bald kid rushed a strange blue man, who merely sidestepped him. A quick punch to the gut rendered the child powerless.

"Don't huwt Wik, meanie!" the green-haired kid wailed, growing in power. Through that blue person's red eyes, Opalius could spy the kid's hair raise to orange, and speed closer. The blue man fought him with actual effort, and was actually beaten, from what the kid's blurred vision told Opalius's senses.

Then, Opalius probed the men: Working for Frieza; The betrayal; Notice of the tyrant's death; Heading for Earth; Meeting Rik and Kray; Training; The thoughts they had when Opalius's "crew" arrived.

So many things were covered, like how Rik and Kray were stolen from their families by this doctor, and their life after their escape. Gero. He hadn't thought of a name that might spread terror other than Frieza's or one his family's. "Huh."

Opalius then went to the engine room, and cut off everything: the power, the engine... everything. He then went to the bedroom, and found his bed. Then, after a few hours of mulling over thoughts under his sheets, he got up and went to the kitchen to feed the kids lunch. Hours passed, and soon everyone was asleep.

**Hi guys! Here are the power levels that I kept secret:**

** Opalius (Full): 22230**

** Blue guy: 34**

** Kray (Past;Mad): 40**

** Kray (Present;Mad): 2575**

** Rik (Force Saw): 1200**

** Bukin (Oozaru): 25460**

** Rik (Kamehameha): 1230**

** Bukin (Healed): 3220**

** Paare: 12000**

** Naba: 5000**

** Shugeran (Regenerated arms): 4900**

** Krabi: 3235**

** Krabi (Deflection): 3300**


	7. The Training Resumes (Slowly)

Shugeran launched a flying kick at Opalius, who blocked with his forearm, and then vanished, planting a palm thrust on the namek's temple. Shaking the stars forming in his eyes, Shugeran leg swept his mentor, and kneed Opalius in the chin. Then the namek roundhouse kicked Opalius's own temple, but the master vanished again, and swatted Shugeran across the Gravity Room. The slug halted his trajectory, and began to fire ki blasts. To his dismay, Opalius deflected, dodged, and ran through every single one. Then, the white alien vanished, and Shugeran was punched in the back, sent sprawling on the tile.

"Nice warm up, eh, Shugeran?"

"I'd say. Let's continue, sir!" Shugeran replied.

Meanwhile, outside of the ship, Naba, Rik, Kray, and Paare were fighting against Krabi, Bukin, and Dasirek. Rik was fighting Dasirek, and Kray was quite frankly getting pummeled by Krabi's superior strength. Bukin was fighting Naba, and somehow had equal footing with his green amphibian opponent. Paare was then fighting Krabi, and Kray was getting healed with Tashik's abilities. The little namek had been healing the fighters for hours of training, now, and it appeared that everyone was feeling the benefits.

Then, it was time for a small break.

"1230. Nice work, kiddo!" Naba complemented Rik, his scouter beeping.

"1220. It appears that Kray remains close behind," Paare read.

"Wow! That high?!" Rik exclaimed, balling his fists and jumping for joy. "That's awesome!"

'I don't think Rik knows he has hit his second limit...*' Paare communicated to Naba telepathically.

'He'll break through eventually,' came Naba's silent reply.

"I didn't know we could go that high! I thought we had to be older to get this strong!" Kray told Naba.

"It would seem like it, yes... But actually there have been recordings on Earth stating that a kid here beat a creature called Cell, and he was only 9 years old," Naba replied.

"Yeah! We know that kid, Gohan, won the Cell Games. As for that sneaky idiot, Hercule... well..." Rik confirmed, ending in a mumble.

"I think he's stronger than most people, or at least without using ki..." Kray interjected. "If he learned something, then he would maybe be stronger!"

"Yeah. But he's still an idiot. And a liar..."

"So he took credit for killing Cell? That is amusing!" Paare smirked, shaking his head.

"No. It's sad! He took the credit from the real saviors of Earth! And they're probably angry at the guy**. Not to mention that that creep is enjoying a luxurious life, while the actual heroes are always in the hospital***! The press even gave him credit for killing Bojack! What a loser!" Rik ranted, and then punched at Paare in frustration.

The purple anthropomorphic amphibian blocked the strike, and smiled. "I suppose you want to vent some anger, Rikky?"

"Yeah. I probably should blow off steam. Let's go!" Rik replied, taking a battle stance. His power fluctuated slightly, and he charged forward.

Just as Rik was charging, Shugeran flew back again, having gotten jump kicked in the jaw. He struggled to stand up, now. His right eye was swollen shut, and body was covered in purple welts and bruises. His pants were torn in the knees, and his right arm had a cut an inch long down what was his bicep. His nose was crushed, and he was bleeding from both corners of his mouth. His shirt was off entirely. His right shoe came off during the fight. His left one became a makeshift sandal.

On the other side, Opalius had several small bruises, and some blood dripping out of the left corner of his mouth. He was sweating a little, but other than that, however, the mentor was fine.

"Let's call it a day, Shugeran. We can resume our training in a day or so," Opalius suggested calmly, to which Shugeran grunted(which in his terms, meant "yeah", "hello", or "weakling").

'Tashik, may you come heal Shugeran, again?' Opalius asked.

'Sure, Mr. Opal! I'll be right there!' Tashik responded back.

Shugeran sat down, and began to meditate, awaiting Tashik's healing energy wave.

"I'll be back, guys!" Tashik told the group outside. "Try not to get hurt too bad before I get back!"

"'Kay!" Kray and Krabi responded. Naba and Bukin replied: "Yeah..." And Dasirek, Paare, and Rik merely nodded approvingly.

With that, Tashik ran inside the ship.

Shugeran let out a sigh, as the healing waves washed over his whole battered, bloody body. After moments, the older namekian was left without a scratch, his energy restored. The only trademarks left of his beating were his torn up gi.

"Thank you..." he praised Tashik. Both Opalius and Tashik were surprised by the green warrior's words, as he had never (probably) said those two words in the same sentence. The thoughts were dismissed by Shugeran growling, "If you two breathe a word of this..."

"Got you..." Tashik nodded hurriedly.

"Yah!" Rik yelled, thrusting his leg into Paare's hip. Paare grunted and thrust his palm, hitting Rik forcefully in the forehead. "Ngh!"

"Pay attention!" Paare scolded, slamming his left knee into Rik's exposed back. Rik yelped in pain, and flew to the ground, faceplanting. Paare grabbed Rik's left leg with both hands and swung the hapless kid around three times, throwing him at the peak of the final swing. Rik was sent soaring straight for a mesa, head first. Slowing himself down with ki, Rik began to flip wildly.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Rik chanted, firing the wave at the mesa. It stopped his momentum, and then reversed it, sending him flying back at Paare. Then, something inside Rik snapped...

Meanwhile, above the entire scene, a certain interested warrior was gazing at Rik. He eyes sparkled slightly. 'Well, this should be interesting...'

***Suggested by someone special's answer in a footer type deal like this one... I don't own that system of power levels, by the way...**

** **They're really not... at least, not much!**

** ***Bojack Unbound reference... Krillin said it!**


	8. New Arrival: Brotherhood

"I must be getting close to him..." a shadowy warrior thought aloud. "He's really powerful, now... Someone is fighting against him! And... he's losing! I'm coming, little brother!" And the figure shot off to the combating ki signatures...

**I'm coming, Rik!**

Meanwhile...

"You're getting good, kiddo!" Paare complimented, narrowly dodging a right cross. He then threw a palm thrust which Rik blocked with his forearm. Rik then threw a ki blast, which was evaded by his purple mentor leaning back; Paare's feet caught Rik flush on the chin, and the boy was sent flying. Rik flipped over to face Paare midair, as the amphibian completed his backflip.

"Thanks! But I see you actually '**bending backwards**' for me!" Rik replied wittily. And he laughed, as everyone around (minus Kray) fell down.

"I don't get it..." Kray admitted innocently.

'That was truly awful...' Paare thought.

'Is he serious?' Sugeran mused, grunting.

'I don't get it...' Kray thought.

'I really butchered that... I gotta say something well thought out...' Rik thought hastily, feeling embarrassed.

Rik blanked out, rubbed the back of his head, and then said: "Oops!" Everyone but Kray once again fell down, leaving the poor six year old confused.

"Hm?" the figure thought, halting his pursuit of the kis. 'The fighting's stopped. What's going on? Are they just sparring?' He continued his rock leaping. 'I must know what's going on here! What's happening, brother?' The figure bolted to the area at a faster rate.

"Hey... can I trade in my spandex garb for something like my old outfit?" Rik asked Opalius, who chuckled.

"Sure, kid. If it's alright with Shuggernaut over there," Opalius replied, grinning, and pointed to Shugeran with his thumb.

'And they think **my** jokes are bad...' Rik thought while looking at the white salamander with an "are you kidding me?" smile.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Shugeran asked, a sweatdrop forming on his head. "Fine... I'll do it."

Shugeran walked up to Rik until he was an arm's length away, and pointed a finger at Rik's mahogany spandex, and it soon reformed into a blueish, sleeveless training gi, with a white belt, and red armbands. Rik looked surprised. "How's that?"

"Perfect! Thanks!" Rik exclaimed, balling his fists and hunching down, his arms held in front of him. He smiled big.

"Here," Shugeran added, mending Kray's clothes to be a light turquoise, sleeveless training gi, with white armbands and a white belt.

Kray didn't expect a change in clothes, but registered what happened soon, and looked at himself with a big, fat smile on his face. "Wow, Mr. Shugeran! Thanks a lot!"

"Whatever, kid. I'm heading in the ship to rest. Don't bother me... **Anyone**!" Shugeran growled, retreating to the ship.

"That's odd," Rik commented. "It's mid afternoon. And he was being a spectator... What got him so tired?"

"I dunno," Kray replied nonchalantly.

As Shugeran walked through the door, he had felt a strange power. And he had an odd feeling about what it was... it seemed familiar to someone training just outside...


End file.
